Creștinismul ortodox
Creștinismul ortodox este viața în credința Bisericii Ortodoxe, care este de neseparat de comunitatea sa concretă și istorică cuprinzând întregul ei mod de viață. Credința ortodoxă este acea credință „dată sfinților odată pentru totdeauna” (Iuda 1:3), încredințată apostolilor de către Iisus Hristos și apoi transmisă prin Sfânta Tradiție din generație în generație, fără adăugire sau sustragere. Unicul scop al creștinismului ortodox este mântuirea omului. Astfel, omul devine unit cu Hristos în Biserică, transformat într-o persoana sfântă și împărtășit cu viața veșnică. Aceasta este Sfânta Evanghelie, vestea cea bună că Iisus este Mesia, că a înviat din morți și ne-a dăruit mântuirea. Dumnezeu left|thumb|210px|Ospitalitatea lui Avraam, un arhetip [[Vechiul Testament|vetero-testamentar al Sfintei Treimi]] :Articol principal: Sfânta Treime Creștinii ortodocși slăvesc pe Tatăl, pe Fiul și pe Sfântul Duh—'Sfânta Treime', singurul Dumnezeu. Urmând Sfintele Scripturi și învățătura Sfinților Părinți, Biserica Ortodoxă mărturisește că Sfânta Treime înseamnă trei Persoane (ipostasuri), care împărtășesc aceeași substanță sau natură (gr. ousia). Această credință poate să pară paradoxală, dar acesta este modul în care Dumnezeu ni S-a revelat. Toate cele trei Persoane sunt consubstanțiale Una cu Cealaltă, Ele fiind de aceeași esență (grec. homoousios) și coeterne. Nu a existat niciodată un timp Se admite uneori folosirea unor termeni improprii (ca cel de „timp”) pentru a verbaliza viața intratrinitară. în care Una dintre Persoanele Treimii să nu fi existat. Dumnezeu este dincolo și înainte de timp și totuși lucrează înăuntrul timpului, mișcându-Se și vorbindu-ne în cadrul istoriei. Dumnezeu nu este o substanță impersonală sau doar o „mare forță”, ci, mai degrabă, fiecare dintre Persoanele Divine este în legătură personală, de iubire: intratrinitară, pe de o parte, și cu creația, pe de altă parte. Dumnezeu nu este un nume pentru trei zei (i.e. politeism), ci, dimpotrivă, credința ortodoxă este monoteistă și, în același timp, trinitariană. Dumnezeul Bisericii Creștin Ortodoxe este Dumnezeul lui Avraam, Isaac și Iacov, adică „Cel viu”, care lucrează în creația Sa: EU SUNT care S-a revelat pe Sine lui Moise, în rugul aprins (Eu Sunt Cel Ce Sunt - Exodul 3, 14). Sursa și unitatea Sfintei Treimi este Tatăl, din care se naște fără de timp Fiul și din care purcede Sfântul Duh. Astfel, Tatăl este, în același timp, fundamentul unității Sfintei Treimi, cât și al distincției. A încerca să înțelegi nenașterea (Tatăl), nașterea (Fiul), sau purcederea (Duhul Sfânt) conduce la nebunie, spune Sfântul Grigorie Teologul , și, astfel, Biserica se apropie de Dumnezeu în mister divin, apofatic, fiind mulțumită să-L întâlnească personal pe Dumnezeu și să realizeze, în același timp, neputința minții umane de a-L înțelege. Afirmația principală în legătură cu ceea ce crede Biserica despre Dumnezeu este găsită în Crezul Niceo-Constantinopolitan. Hristologie ]] Articol principal: Iisus Hristos, Hristologie Cea de-a doua Persoană a Sfintei Treimi, Fiul lui Dumnezeu, născut mai înainte de veci din Tatăl fără de mamă, a fost născut în timp de Fecioara Maria, Teotokos, fără de tată. El este Logosul, Cuvântul lui Dumnezeu și S-a făcut trup și S-a sălășluit printre noi, zice începutul Evangheliei lui Ioan. Iisus Hristos este Dumnezeu Întrupat. Aceasta este doctrina Întrupării, că Dumnezeu S-a făcut Om. Domnul nostru Iisus este Theanthropos, Dumnezeu-Om. Nu este jumătate Dumnezeu și jumătate Om, nici nu este un amestec dintre cele două. El este întreg Dumnezeu și întreg Om, perfect în divinitatea Sa și în umanitatea Sa. Are două naturi, unite împreună prin Întrupare fără amestec, separare sau confuzie. Ca rezultat al amestecului Dumnezeu întreg și Om întreg, El are de asemenea două voințe, o voință umană și o voință divină căreia voința umană îi este supusă. Are două naturi dar rămâne o singură Persoană, un ipostas. Iisus este Dumnezeu, cea de-a doua Persoană a Sfintei Treimi, și totodată, EU SUNT descoperit lui Moise. El este Calea, Adevărul și Viața. El este Dumnezeu înainte de veacuri care a venit pe pământ ca prunc, apoi a murit pe Cruce ca Om și a înviat din morți. El și Tatăl sunt Una pentru că El este de o Ființa (consubstanțial) cu Tatăl. În timpul agoniei și morții pe Cruce, o Persoană a Sfintei Treimi a suferit în trup. El este Mesia, Hristosul – Unsul Domnului, prevestit de proorocii Vechiului Testament. El este Mântuitorul lumii, Mielul lui Dumnezeu, Fiul Omului. Așa cum Îl descriu Evangheliile, Iisus Hristos S-a născut din femeie, S-a maturizat, a predicat, a vindecat, i-a învățat pe apostolii Săi și a murit răstignit pe Cruce, iar a treia zi a înviat cu trupul. Apoi S-a înălțat la cer și stă de-a dreapta Tatălui. Dintre toți oamenii, El singur este fără de păcat. Scopul lucrării Sale pe pământ a fost de a mântui umanitatea, pentru ca oamenii să aibă viață veșnică. Tot ce făcut a fost pentru mântuirea noastră, de la povestirea parabolelor și botezul Său de către Înaintemergătorul până la moartea Sa glorioasă și Înviere. Pentru ceea ce El este și ce a făcut pentru noi, noi avem posibilitatea să devenim după Har ceea ce El este după Ființă . Aceasta înseamnă a ne îndumnezei, a ne împărtăși cu Dumnezeirea lui Hristos. Eclesiologie ]] Biserica este Trupul lui Hristos, comuniune divino-umană (teantropică - gr. Θεαντροπια) între Iisus Hristos și poporul Său. Unicul Cap al Bisericii este Hristos. Biserica este un obiect al credinței, în sensul că ortodocșii cred în Biserică. Credința tradițională a Bisericii este mărturisită în Crezul Niceo-Constantinopolitan: "cred întru una, sfântă, sobornicească (catolică - gr. καθολικη) și apostolească Biserică". Sensul acestei afirmații este că Biserica este: *''una'' : una singură, nedespărțită în mai multe biserici *''sfântă'' : sfințită și pusă deoparte pentru lucrarea lui Dumnezeu *''sobornicească / catolică'' : desăvârșită și caracterizată prin deplinătate și universalitate (καθολικη înseamnă în grecește în același timp deplinătate și universalitate) *''apostolească'' : Biserica are drept caracteristică fundamentală mărturisirea și propovăduirea Evangheliei și botezarea tuturor neamurilor (Matei 28,18-20). Biserica este Mireasa lui Hristos, Mireasa eshatologică a Fiului lui Dumnezeu, unită cu El întru credință și dragoste, cea pentru care S-a jertfit pe Cruce. Relația dintre Hristos și Biserica Sa este asemuită cu relația dintre soț și soția sa, iar imaginea nunții pământești este o închipuire, o umbră a nunții Mielului lui Dumnezeu cu Biserica. Comunitatea Bisericii este locul mântuirii oamenilor; este cu adevărat Arca în care omenirea se poate salva de potopul decăderii și al păcatului. În Biserică, creștinii lucrează în mod tainic la propria mântuire, "cu frică și cu cutremur" (Filipeni 2, 12), închinându-se Sfintei Treimi în Duh și adevăr. Biserica este stâlpul și temelia adevărului (I Timotei 3, 15) și pe ea se pot bizui creștinii în lupta lor de a afla ei înșiși unicul Adevăr. Biserica este veșnică, și porțile Iadului nu o vor birui (Matei 16, 18). Biserica este alcătuită din Proorocii și Sfinții Vechiului și Noului Testament, din îngeri și din comunitatea istorică a credincioșilor vii, adormiți și din generațiile viitoare, și în ea se află unul și același Har al lui [Dumnezeu. Este o comunitate atât vizibilă cât și invizibilă, divină ca și umană. Ea este vizibilă, întrucât cuprinde comunități concrete de oameni care se închină lui Dumnezeu; este invizibilă întrucât îi cuprinde și pe sfinți și pe îngeri. Este umană, întrucât membrii ei pământeni sunt păcătoși; este divină, pentru că este Trupul lui Hristos. Până la urmă, marginile Bisericii sunt cunoscute doar lui Dumnezeu, dar în afara contextului istoric al Bisericii - al Bisericii Ortodoxe - natura relației oricărei ființe umane cu Biserica (fie că e vorba de un creștin, fie că nu) ne este necunoscută. De-a lungul Istoriei Bisericii, diferite grupări s-au separat de Biserică; este o realitate tragică, care însă nu face ca Biserica să se rupă în mai multe biserici, ci mai degrabă unii credincioși sunt separați de Biserică. Soarta finală a acestor creștini din comunitățile separate de Biserică se află la mila și Harul lui Dumnezeu, după cum la mila lui Dumnezeu se află și cei care au fost membri ai Bisericii în viața aceasta. Sfânta Tradiție Articol Principal: Sfânta Tradiție Sfânta Tradiție este depozitul de credință oferită apostolilor de către Mântuitorul Hristos și trecută din generație în generație fără adăugiri, modificări sau omisiuni. Vladimir Lossky a descris într-un mod excelent tradiția ca fiind "viața Sfântului Duh în Biserică." Este dinamica în practică, dar neschimbătoare în dogme. Forma de manifestare se dezvoltă, însă esența rămâne pentru totdeauna aceeași. Spre deosebire de alte concepții de înțelegere populară a Tradiției, Biserica Ortodoxă nu consideră Sfânta Tradiție ca ceva care crește și se extinde în timp, formând o colecție de practici și doctrine care se acumulează în mod gradat devenind ceva mai dezvoltate și eventual de nerecunoscut primilor creștini. De fapt, Sfânta Tradiție este aceeași credință pe care Hristos a predat-o apostolilor și pe care ei au predat-o ucenicilor lor, care se găsește în întreaga Biserică și mai ales în conducerea ei prin succesiunea apostolică. Locul central în Sfânta Tradiție este ocupat de Sfânta Scriptură, mărturia scrisă a lui Dumnezeu în Biserică. Astfel Scriptura este întotdeauna interpretată din interiorul Tradiției, aceasta fiind contextul scrierii și canonizării sale. Adorarea Lui Dumnezeu Adorarea lui Dumnezeu în Biserica Ortodoxă este înțeleasă ca fiind cea mai înaltă chemare a umanității, aceea de a cădea la picioarele Dumnezeului Cel Atotputernic, Sfânta Treime, și a se da în întregime Lui, devenind unit cu El prin Sfintele Taine. A-L adora pe Dumnezeu reprezintă scopul creării noastre. Adorarea ortodoxă este liturgică, ceea ce înseamnă că se face după anumite ritualuri și cicluri care implică întreaga persoană umană. Sfânta Liturghie este trăita cu o așa intensitate ca și cum credincioșii s-ar afla înaintea însuși Tronului lui Dumnezeu. Adorarea Creatorului în Ortodoxie este transformatoare în natura sa, aducând creștinul în comuniune adâncă cu Dumnezeu; aceasta cere și participarea creștinului, în cele din urmă el devenind o persoană sfântă, un sfânt. Adorarea este diferită de cinstire deoarece aceasta din urmă reprezintă un adânc respect și dragoste pe care creștinii ortodocși le acorda sfinților și obiectelor sfinte, în timp ce adorarea este o încredințare totală cuvenită numai lui Dumnezeu. Un al doilea element esențial adorării lui Dumnezeu în ortodoxie este predarea dogmelor si doctrinelor Bisericii la creștini. Centrul vieții liturgice creștine ortodoxe este Sfânta Liturghie. Alte servicii importante sunt Vecernia și Utrenia. Sfintele Taine Sfintele Taine sunt acele lucrări deosebite ale Harului divin prin care omul intră în Biserică și se sfințește. Întreaga viață a Bisericii este una dintre Taine. Prin Sfintele Taine, creștinul este unit cu Dumnezeu, și făcut părtaș dumnezeieștii firi, (II Petru 1,4); totodată, Dumnezeu își face cunoscută prezența în energiile divine, utilizând mijloace (ale lumii)fizice pentru a Se comunica pe Sine oamenilor. În general, șapte Taine sunt recunoscute, deși numărul nu a fost niciodată fixat dogmatic de către Biserică. Sunt două Taine de inițiere în Biserică, botezul și mirungerea. O alta, Sfânta Euharistie(Împărtășania), completează inițierea și hrănește viața creștinului; aceasta este privită ca cea mai înaltă dintre Taine. Celelalte Taine sunt ocazionale: Sfântul Maslu pentru bolnavi, Mărturisirea(Spovedania) pentru pocăință și împăcare cu Biserica, Căsătoria(Cununia) pentru cei uniți prin căsătorie și Hirotonirea(Preoția) pentru cei chemați să slujească Biserica în diferitele Trepte Preoțești. Toate Tainele cer pregătiri înaintemergătoare în viața bisericească și astfel nu pot fi administrate persoanelor din afara Bisericii Ortodoxe. O excepție este botezul, aceasta fiind Taina care-l unește pe creștin cu Hristos în Biserică, aducându-l pe acesta de la credincios în Hristos(catehumen – cel care se pregătește pentru botez), la membru deplin al Trupului lui Hristos. Antropologie Articol principal: Antropologie Antropologia creștin ortodoxă ne spune că omul a fost creat de Dumnezeu pentru a-L slăvi și a trăi în comuniune cu El. Omul a fost creat după chipul și asemănarea lui Dumnezeu. Astfel, toate ființele omenești au o valoare infinită pentru că poartă pecetea de neșters a Creatorului. Ființele omenești sunt alcătuite din trup și suflet, acestea fiind părți permanente ale naturii umane. Omul a fost creat fără de păcat, dar nu ca ființa desăvârșită; deci, deși Adam(primul om) a fost creat într-o stare de perfectă curăție, el avea și capacitatea de a crește sufletește, de a se asemăna din ce în ce mai mult cu Dumnezeu. La căderea omului in păcat, Adam și Eva nu numai că au păcătuit prin încălcarea poruncii lui Dumnezeu, dar și starea lor ontologică s-a schimbat. Natura umana însăși nu s-a schimbat , dar chipul lui Dumnezeu din om a devenit întunecat din pricina păcatului, ceea ce constituie o separare ontologică față de Dumnezeu. Așadar, omul căzut in păcat nu este cu totul depravat, dar suferă de boala păcatului care determină ca starea de sfințenie să fie mult mai greu de ajuns. Toată omenirea suferă (moarte, boli, și toate relele) de pe urma păcatului, chiar dacă, să spunem în mod teoretic, o persoană anume nu ar avea nici un păcat. Noțiunea de "vină" nu face parte din antropologia creștin ortodoxă deoarece "vina" aparține de legalitatea unei împrejurări și nu se leagă direct de realitatea existenței bolii de păcătoșenie. Deși termenul de "păcat strămoșesc" este folosit în teologia creștin ortodoxă, nu se interpretează ca fiind simțământul de vină al lui Adam care s-ar transmite de la om la om; de fapt, păcatul strămoșesc este boala care se moștenește și care se vindecă prin mântuire, readucând pe creștin pe drumul către desăvârșire, către asemănarea cu Dumnezeu. Soteriologie Soteriologia înseamnă doctrina mântuirii. În Biserica Ortodoxă, prin mântuire se înțelege îndumnezeire(teosis), adică procesul infinit prin care creștinul se împărtășește din ce în ce mai mult cu Dumnezeirea, devenind după Har ceea ce Hristos este după Ființa. Legat de îndumnezeire, Sfântul Atanasie cel Mare, a spus că "Fiul lui Dumnezeu s-a făcut om, pentru ca omul să se poată facă dumnezeu." Mântuirea nu cuprinde doar întreaga viața pământească a creștinului, ci și viața veșnică a veacului ce va să fie. De multe ori, mântuirea este descrisă în trei trepte: catharsis (purificarea), theoria (iluminarea minții) și teosis (îndumnezeirea). Mântuirea nu înseamnă doar a nu păcătui (purificarea), dar reprezintă și revărsarea crescândă a Luminii Dumnezeiești peste credincios. Omul devine atât de unit cu Dumnezeu, încât strălucește prin asemănarea sa cu Dumnezeu, uneori strălucind în adevăratul sens al cuvântului ca purtător de Lumină Necreată. De multe ori, cei trei termeni care reprezintă treptele mântuirii se întrepătrund, astfel că numai termenul de îndumnezeire se folosește. Omul se poate mântui numai prin Iisus Hristos si numai în Trupul lui Hristos – Biserica. Mântuirea nu se poate "cumpăra", ea fiind un dar de la Dumnezeu. Însă, pentru a ajunge la mântuire omul trebuie să conlucreze cu Dumnezeu deoarece Dumnezeu nu va încălca voia libera a omului. Așadar, o viață dusă în pocăința si participarea la Sfintele Taine este felul în care omul conlucrează cu Dumnezeu. Conlucrarea omului cu Dumnezeu se numește sinergie. Prin teosis, omul se umple cu viața dumnezeiască. În el se dezvoltă însușiri dumnezeiești, dar omul nu devine parte din Sfânta Treime. Omul se unește cu Dumnezeu, dar nu se amestecă cu Dumnezeu. Omul poate deveni dumnezeu după Har (Ioan 10,34), dar nu într-un sens politeist, ci prin înfiere ca fii și fiice ale Celui Preaînalt. O clasică figură de stil patristică folosită spre descrierea procesului de îndumnezeire este o sabie ținută în foc și care capătă treptat proprietățile focului (lumină si căldură), dar rămâne sabie. Clerul Clerul bisericesc este format de acei creștini din Biserica Ortodoxă care au fost chemați de Dumnezeu sa îndeplinească anumite funcții de slujire și conducere in Biserică. Ei înșiși nu sunt vrednici să ocupe aceste funcții, dar în timpul slujbei de Hirotonie sau după caz Hirotesie, toți cei prezenți mărturisesc lucrarea Sfântului Duh, spunând la unison "Vrednic este!" (în greacă 'Axios'). Prin aceasta, nu se afirmă vrednicia credinciosului, ci faptul că Duhul Sfânt S-a pogorât peste el și a îndeplinit lucrarea Sa, transformându-l în cleric. Clericii nu sunt prin fire superiori laicilor în Biserică; aceștia din urmă sunt și ei chemați la o anume slujire ca Preoția Împărătească(sau duhovnicească) a lui Hristos(1 Petru II; 5,9). Slujirea clericilor este însă privită ca fiind mai intensă; iar din punct de vedere spiritual, rolul clericilor poate fi primejdios, deoarece ei se ocupă cu administrarea Sfintelor Taine și cu predarea învățăturilor despre Dumnezeu. Clerul bisericesc se împarte în doua mari categorii, ordinele mici si ordinele mari. Din ordinele mici fac parte citeții, subdiaconii, iar în unele tradiții cantorii(sau dascălii). Ordinele mari există din vremea apostolilor și au rămas permanente in Biserică; ele sunt Episcopi, Preoți (sau Presbiteri) și Diaconi. Sfinții Sfinții se pot înțelege în două feluri. Mai întâi sfinții sunt toți cei care sunt în Trupul lui Hristos - Biserica. "Sfânt" se traduce în mod literal ca persoană care a fost pusă deoparte pentru planul lui Dumnezeu, acesta fiind înțelesul esențial. A fi sfânt înseamnă a fi pus deoparte și deci nu se leagă neapărat de vrednicia omului. Al doilea înțeles, și cel mai obișnuit, este că "sfinții" sunt acei a căror vieți au arătat foarte clar că ei sunt puși deoparte pentru a-L sluji pe Dumnezeu. Sfințenia lor, care de fapt este sfințenia lui Hristos, a strălucit atât de puternic încât creștinii ortodocși le acordă mare respect. Acest respect deosebit se numește "cinstire". Biserica recunoaște lucrarea lui Hristos întru sfinții Săi, și de aceea Ea își asumă responsabilitatea de a canoniza (glorifica) oficial pe sfinți, fapt ce afirmă ca sfinții sunt printre cei mântuiți și că viețile lor pot fi luate ca exemplu, după cum Apostolul Pavel ne-a îndemnat să-l urmăm pe el după cum el îl urma pe Hristos (1 Corinteni 11, 1). Slujbe liturgice sunt alcătuite pentru sărbătorirea praznicelor sfinților, confirmându-se astfel locul sfinților în viața Bisericii. Istorie Articol principal: Istoria Bisericii Ortodoxe (cronologie) Istoria Bisericii înregistrează progresul lucrării lui Hristos de-a lungul timpului. Istoria are o importanță de ordin teologic în Ortodoxie datorită Întrupării lui Iisus Hristos; după cum Dumnezeu a ales să Se facă Om, tot așa El alege să lucreze în cadrul istoriei, și prin istorie pentru mântuirea noastră. Astfel, istoria Bisericii devine sacră, nu în același sens cu al istoriei Biblice care expune chiar venirea lui Hristos și începutul mântuirii, ci ca mărturie a efectelor venirii lui Hristos care continuă de-a lungul generațiilor următoare. Sursă Introducere în Creștinismul Ortodox Note Legături externe *Orthodox Christianity for Absolute Beginners *About Orthodoxy, from St. Nicholas Antiochian Orthodox Cathedral, Brooklyn, New York *Orthodox Christianity, from the Church of Serbia *About Orthodox Christianity (OCA site) *Our Faith (GOA site) *What We Believe (Antiochian site) *Meeting the Orthodox: Questions & Answers on the Orthodox Faith, by Fr. Thomas Hopko *Some straight answers about the Orthodox Church *Orthodoxy, by Fr. John Behr *Introduction to the Orthodox Church, by Fr. Leonidas Contos Categorie:Creștinism ortodox